How It Turns Out
by biolu
Summary: A Seviper pokemorph named Shadin (Sh-Ay-D-in[like the word]), and how he survives life. OC's wanted. Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

How it turns out

I disclaim Pokémon and everything related. There I said it.

People moved out of his way. Shadin was his name and he intended to keep it that way. He was also a Seviper Pokemorph. A lot of people were scared of him. He was really nice, but people never got to know him because of his appearance. Yes, he still had legs, but above them where a normal humans tailbone was, he had a Seviper's tail. He could choose poisons to put in this tail and it worked the exact same as a real Seviper's tail. He also always wore his Hoodie that had a Seviper on it. He had very dark brown hair, almost back. Shadin also had bright red eyes, like a Seviper's, and dark tan skin. He always had his headphones on which also had Sevipers on them. As the hallway in front of him opened, 3 figures stepped out. Davin was the one on the right. He has short military hair, which is blond and has deep blue eyes. He also has pale white skin and is quite fast. The bully on the left was Caber. A brute if you would. He was black with gray eyes and super short black hair. He had a lot of missing teeth as well. The bully in the middle was Regi or Reginald for his full name. He was actually quite nerdy. But if given the chance he could take over the world by saying things. He was a curly haired red head and had green eyes. He was shorter than most but still taller than Shadin.

"They allow freaks here?" Caber called but Shadin kept walking.

"Did you here, they're calling vermin control tomorrow!" Davin called out.

"Did you mom die from you killing her with your tail?" Regi jeered. That snapped him. He whirled around, rage in his eyes.

"He's coming to hurt us! Run!" jeered Regi. Shadin walked right up to Regi and raised his tail. He filled his tail with paralyzing poison. Suddenly he whipped his tail and pain exploded on Regi's cheek. He did the exact same to Caber and Davin. They were frozen to the spot. Literally. He walked to class, leaving them there. His first class was Math. As he walked into his class he sensed something different. He whipped around and saw some new pokemorphs. The first was a young Zorua. He has black ears on his head like an actual Zorua. The boy had a black and red tail swishing behind him and sharp teeth. He also had paws instead of hands and feet. He had white-ish skin and dark red eyes. The next Pokemorph was the legendary Suicune. She was like a Suicune but human. She was covered in fur and had a scarf wrapped around her neck. Her mane swished behind her and she looked intently around the room. The third Pokemorph was a… Shadin gasped earning his attention. The third Pokemorph was a Zangoose.


	2. Chapter 2

How It Turns Out

I decree that this story is disclaimed, as I do not own Pokémon.

I am a person to so don't expect an update every day. I am busy too.

-Shadin's POV-

The Zangoose has the same ears as a Zangoose and in the same spot. He also has a flowing tail and sharp teeth sticking out.

"Well, snake, how would you like being minced and boiled?" The Zangoose growled.

"Hope your immune to my poison, rabbit." I replied sitting down. The rest of the class backed away from us. Immediately, he lunged for me. Typical Zangoose. I hit him in the face with the flat of my tail blade.

"You little ***Place swear here***" growled the Zangoose, "Before I kill you can I at least know your name?"

"Shadin, yours?" I replied.

"Mako." He suddenly appeared behind me. "Crush Claw!" Mako announced and was about to bring his hand down on me when suddenly he stopped. There was a strange blue aura surrounding his claw. I looked behind him and say Mr. Zam, our first period teacher. He used Psychic to send Mako right into his seat. Mr. Zam was actually a Pokemorph, like me. But he looked like a normal person. He had short Brown hair and golden eyes. He was always wearing a suit so he always looked formal.

"Sit down Shadin." Mr. Zam sighed, "Why were you two fighting?" I explained the situation to him. "Mako, principles office, NOW!" Mr. Zam yelled. He made himself look more formal then stood up. "We have two new students. Please come to the front of the class and introduce yourselves." The two new students walked to the front of the classroom.

"I'm Nate, and I'm a Zorua Pokemorph," said the boy Pokemorph cheerfully.

"And I'm Cari, a Suicune Pokemorph," the girl Pokemorph said happily.

"Shadin," I looked up at Mr. Zam, "Show these two round, please." I stood up and gestured for them to follow me. Once we were outside, Nate immediately asked a question.

"Why did you and Mako fight?"

"Because that's what Zangoose and Seviper do. They fight" Replied.

"How come?" this time it was Cari who asked.

"A big fight happened a long time ago, so we still fight today for some reason." I answered, "Now lets go." I led them all through the school. After a while the bell rung, but we were in class already. Later, after moves and abilities class, we has lunch. I went and sat in my corner of the lunchroom. I saw Cari and Nate looking for a place to sit. The kids were always shaking their heads and saying no to them. Nate spotted me and they both walked over.

"Can we sit here?" Cari asked.

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged, "just get used to it, because if you sit in one place on your first day, you sit there the rest of the year."

"Oh well!" smiled Nate as he opened his lunch.

"Yeah, ok." Cari said softly.

"One more thing, don't ever expect to fit in." I told them.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Because were Pokemorphs and this school doesn't like it."

"Dumb question, but why are you so sad all the time?" Cari asked.

"I was the only Pokemorph in this school before you came. I had no friends and lots of enemies."

"Oh, sorry for asking."

"Don't worry about it!" Just then a different Pokemorph rushed in. It was a Lucario Pokemorph. She looked like a normal Lucario, except the had lighter fur and was more human looking.


End file.
